LOS ULTIMOS ALICORNIOS
by RAINBOWBLITZ13
Summary: esta historia se trata de la princesa luna y celestia que junto con sus primos llegaron al mundo humano devido a que el planeta de los alicornios fue destruido por una raza alienigena que es lo les susedera nuestra heroinas entren y decubranlo.


**LOS ULTIMOS ALICORNIOS**

**Capitulo 1**

**En un planeta llamado equix vivía una raza muy poderosa conocida como alicornios estos seres eran cuadrúpedos que tenían la capacidad de volar a grandes velocidades con sus alas y podían transformar, manipular y destruir la materia con su cuerno que canalizaba las ondas cerebrales de estos y las daba esas capacidades en general eran pacificos pero sabían defenderse.**

**Era un dia como cualquiera en equix se oia el canto de los pajaros la luz del dia era un dia hermoso en especial para el rey orion y la reina galaxia(orion era un alicornio alto de pelaje azul oscuro con su crin azul y ondeando como fuego y una marca donde esta la constelación de orion galaxia era una alicornio delgada y esbelta de pelaje blanco y su crin era una conbinacion de colores amarillo rojo y azul que le daba un efecto parecido al de una galaxia) que acaban de tener a su segunda hija la cual llamaron luna la primera fue celestia que saco el color de pelaje de su madre eccepto si crin que era una aurora multicolor y luna saco el color de ojos de su padre y pelaje solo que luna lo tiene mas claro y su crin es azul claro.**

**Celestia y sus padres miraban a luna con ternura mientras dormia **

**Reina galaxia: es tan tierna cuando duerme no es asi**

**Rey orion: si me recuerda cuando celestia estaba asi de pequeña**

**Celestia: ay papi **

**El rey la reina rieron al ver a su hija ponerse roja por el comentario de su padre después entra un sirviente y dice**

**: ya avise a los habitantes que se reunieran enfrente del palacio para la presentación del la princesa**

**Rey _ muy bien en un minuto vamos**

**Después de eso la reina, el rey y sus hijas se arreglaron para presentarse**

**Reina – bien ya estamos listos vamos**

**Después salieron al valcon del palacion para ver alrededor de veinte mil alicornios enfrente en eso el rey hablo **

**: pueblo de equix es un honor y placer presentarles a la nueva princesa- luego de decir eso todos empezaron a gritar a ovacionar_ ¡muy bien ahora sin mas preagulo les presento a la princesa luna¡**

**En eso sale la reina galaxia con celestia acompañándola y con luna en brazos todos al ver ala nueva princesa se arrodillan como muestra de su respeto el rey y la reina sonríen ante esto y vuelven dentro del castillo después de la presentación se van comer al comedor real se siental en las sillas y los meseros les traen la comida y comienzan a conversar sobre la presentación**

**Galaxia_ bueno creo que les agrado luna no creen**

**Celestia_ claro que les agrado mi hermanita ella es igual de bonita que tu mami_la reina solto una risita por lo que dijo su hija**

**Orion_ celestia tiene razon porque no abria de agradarles después de todo es nuestra hija**

**Galaxia _ supongo que tienes razon**

**Y asi termino un dia mas en equix con la presentación de u nueva princesa después de eso la vida continuo normal en equix ya habían pasado 10 años desde que luna nacio a hora tenia 10 años de edad y celestia 13 ellas estaban jugando en el jardín a las atrapadas luna corria minetras celestia la perseguia**

**Luna_ a que no me atrapas**

**Celestia_ claro que si ahora veras **

**En eso celestia utiliza un echizo y tira a luna de la cola atrallendola hacia ella y poniéndola enfrente**

**Celestia _ te atrape_ dijo celestia feliz mientras luna inchaba los cachetes haciendo un puchero **

**Luna_ no es justo usaste magia para atraparme**

**Celestia _ y quien dijo que no podía usar magia para atraparte**

**En eso las dos se empiezan a reir carcajadas pero luego ven algo inusual en el cielo vieron unas cosas metálicas volando detrás de unos soldados alicornios en eso empieza a zonar la alarma de emergencia en toda la ciudad y el castillo las dos potrancas se preocupan por esto y entran corriendo para preguntar que suscedeen eso encuentran asu padre y madre en el balcón viendo con gran terror algo celestia y luna von co ellos y les preguntan que sucede **

**Galaxia y orion_ celestia luna que bueno que están aquí**

**Celestia_ madre, padre que sucede**

**En eso se olle una gran explocion de afuera las princesas voltean ver que es lo que sucede y ven algo que las deja con la sangre elada**

**Muchas de esas cosas metálicas que vieron antes estánban destrullendo toda la ciudad con unos rayos azules que salían de enfrente los soldados intentaron detenerlos pero era asenidador brutalmente explotando en el aire pro los rayos en eso suena el comunicaro de orion y este contesta**

**General_ señor nos están aciendo añicos no creo que podamos vencerlos con nuestras armas ¡NO ESPERA AGH!_ se corta la comunicacion el rey golpea la mesa con enojo y dice**

**Rey _ mierda no podremos ganarles no están destrozando **

**En eso grita luna_ miren se están retirando nos están dejando**

**El rey la reina van aver y ciertamente se están yendo pero no porque allan perdido en eso del cielo baja una enorme nave con forma de triangulo mientras en ella entran las naves caza esta saca alguna especia de artefacto de abajo y comienza aproducir un sonido ensordecedor que obliga a todos a taparse los oídos después de eso el la nave saca otro rayo mas grande en eso suena la alarma de que el planeta va aser destruido del las calles salen una s naves espaciales para escapar pero para horror de ellos al entrar a ellas encuentran que los controles y computadoras y motores estan quemados debido al sonido que produjo la nave **

**mientras debajo del castillo estban el rey la reina , sus hermanos con sus hijos también en un laboratorio con una nave que a diferencia de las demás esta no estaba arruinada el rey estaba tecleando en una computadora luego en la pantalla se puso una cuenta regresiva para el despegue de la nave luego de eso los padres metieron a sus hijos dentro de la nave para luego despedirse de ellos**

**celestia y luna_ mama papa porque no entran**

**orion_ por que esta nave se hizo para ustedes y además sta diseñada para 6 pasajeros solamente por lo tanto yo tu madre y tus tios no pdremos ir con ustedes**

**celestia luna y sus primos empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente gritando_ ¡NO PORFAVOR NO QUIERO PERDERLOS!_mientras se cerraba la compuerta de pasajeros sus padres dijeron_ hasta luego mis angeles_ después de eso la contador llego a cero y la nave despego saliendo a gran velocidad al espacio luego de eso los pdres les dan un ultimo beso a sus esposas mientras en la nave celestia miraba por la venta como el planeta esta rodeado de muchas naves parecidas ala que vieron luego una mas grande que todas diparon un rayo al planeta el cual se agrito después exploto dejando un monton de meteroitos flotando luego de eso celestia dejo de mirar y se dispuso a ir a dormir hasta el sistema de navegación encontrara un planeta habitable **

**después de 2 meses flotando en el espacion el sistema de navegación encontró un planeta habitable en eso despertó celestia y vio por la ventana su nuevo hogar era un planeta parecido a equix solo que este tenia mas agua que tierra y era mas hermoso asi que decidio aterrizar la nave ahí.**

**PLANETA TIERRA AÑO 3075 **

**CENTRO DE CONTROL CONTRA INVACION BLACK MESA**

**UBICAION:WASHINTONG D.C**

**Pude ver a un hombre con una armadura de alta mark 07 con un simblo en su hombro mostrando su rango este llega a la oficina del director de la organización este pone su ojo en el escáner de retina y entra viendo al director viendo por la ventana y este dice**

**Director : que sorpresa general jhon spartan que lo trae por aqui **

**General: señor se detecto una nave no identificada a ingresado ala atmosfera del planeta **

**Director_ muy bien preparen a un grupo de exploración para ir a investigar tenemos que verificar que inteciones tienen estos seres ya se an estado reportando que muchos planetas están ciedo destruidos asi que ay que actuar con cautela**

**General_ si señor- esta se va y deja solo al director de la base y este pinesa sobre lo que le dijo al general y dijo_ esto se esta poniendo muy mal si esto no se controla pronto etaremos en grandes problemas. **

**continuara**


End file.
